I Die Accidentaly
by Hunter111
Summary: This is a story about Percy becoming a God but he doesn't do it willingly.This leads to depression and then Nico meets a girl but who is she and what are her feelings for Percy. Rubbish summary good story  at lest I think so
1. The Day

The Day

**Percy's POV**

I am shocked but not in a bad way in actually a quite good way I have reached my 18th birthday against all the odds I have done it. My dad is so pleased that he has invited me to Olympus I don't know why though but I hope it's nothing bad.

_(Later that day Percy's on his way to Olympus)_

Gods this music is driving me insane I thought as the elevator made its way up to the 600th floor it had taken me awhile to convince the guy at the desk to let me up he finally gave me the key when I drew riptide and waved it in front of his face, yeah that'll show him. Ding. The elevator doors opened to reveal my dad standing there waiting for me looking exactly the same as always, he was dressed in his signature Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sandals, in fact the only difference that I could see was that he was frowning.

"Hi dad" I said cheerily

"Hello son"

"Dad is something wrong you look... upset" I said carefully not wanting to make him angry

"we have...had a change of plans"


	2. Pain

**A/N: Could somebody please tell me how to get the lines after paragraphs to separate POV's also **_**this is thought and **_**this is speech or narration thnx :D**

Pain

**Percy's POV**

My Dad was taking me to the council room. _Well this isn't strange at all._

"Perseus wait here" My Dad said

_Uh Oh he used my full name this can't be good._

**Poseidon's POV**

I left Percy outside the hall and went in to be greeted by the sight of all 12 Olympians sitting in silence. All eyes were on me as I walked across the room, my footsteps sending echoes all around, and sat on my throne.

Athena was the first to break the silence.

"Is he outside" Athena's voice rang out loud and clear into the silent room.

"Yes **Percy** is outside" I said putting emphasis on Percy

"Well what are we waiting for" Athena demanded "bring him in"

"I'm not so sure about this what if Percy doesn't want to be a God"

"Brother it has been decided" Zeus cut in

"Why though" I said "he has already rejected our offer once, why would he be tempted to say yes this time"

"He was young he did not know what he wanted" Hera said

_Now I know why Hera wanted him here, but why the others would is a mystery._

"Any you do I retorted

"Well I have a better idea than you" Hera said glaring at me "weren't you the one who ignored him for two years and then contacted him out of the blue, talk about being a bad father"

_That was crossing the line_ "HOW DAR-"

"SILENCE" Zeus yelled at us he turned to me "it is settled Perseus will become a God"

I sighed that was that, when the King of the Gods told you to do something you did it.

"Now bring him in" Zeus said in a much calmer tone.

**Percy's POV**

I was just starting to get bored when I heard my Dad yell to come in.

When I saw the Olympians I was shocked no one was glaring at me _wow this must be a record_ I thought as I walked past them and bowed to Zeus and then knelt at my father's feet.

"Get up son" I heard my Dad say

As I got up I saw my Dads facial expression it was sad and looked as if he was trying to say sorry with his eyes. I turned to Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson, you are here before us today to become" he took a deep breath and looked at me to see how I would react to what he was going to say "to become a God".

It took a while for that to sink in but when it did I was furious. _How dare they try and turn me into a God I don't want this I thought I made that clear two years ago after the battle of Manhattan. _I stood up trying not to blow up in the God faces and show them just how bad it was to mess with me.

"Lord Zeus, I mean no disrespect but I do not want to be a God that is rather why I refused it the first time" I said trying to keep my voice even.

With that I turned my back on the God and started to walk away when I heard Zeus bellow "You insolent child I was turning you for my wife, but now I want to show you how big a mistake you made by refusing" and without further ado he raised his hand and suddenly a bright light hit my body. I had just enough time to see eleven other lights hitting me before the pain began. It was endless, beyond imagination; it was all I knew for the next five minutes. When the flow of lights stopped I saw the Gods looking at each other and saying something along the lines of:

"Not supposed to hurt"

"Never happened before"

"Did Zeus make it hurt?"

And last thing I heard before I blacked out was Hera sobbing and yelling at Zeus for hurting me.

**A/N: Did you like it I know it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer :P**


	3. Tears

**A/N: Sorry I know it has been a while since I last updated I will try to get better anyway on with the story, oh and sorry fans of Hera and Percy but this is only a family love but I will do a Hera/Percy one if you want me to, let me know if you do thnx :P**

Tears

**Percy's POV**

My head was spinning, where the hell was I. I was suddenly aware of a throbbing in the back of my head as I tried to sit up.

"Ow that hurts" I mumbled to no one in particular.

When I managed to prise my eyes open I saw that I was in a white room with a lot of what looked like medical equipment. I almost had a heart attack when I looked down at myself. I was wearing... I was wearing... the most vile hospital gown know to man and god alike, it was pure white with gold spots and a gold collar. (_Oh God I must be in hell, what did I do to deserve this)_

After I had finished trying to keep the bile that had risen when I saw the hospital gown down. I once again observed the room, upon reflection I realised that I craved a change of scene so I swung my legs over the edge of the bed ignoring the slight stab of pain that shot down my legs and arms. I was a bit shaky when I got to my feet, but I was able to wobble to the door and grab the handle. I grasped the handle and pulled down, I was almost knocked over when Hera bust into the room with a worried expression on her face.

Hera was not her usual self she had big bags under her normally bright eyes, her dress was crumpled and her hair looked like she had just gone through a hedge backwards. Bottom line she looked terrible._ (I probably shouldn't say this to her for fear of bursting into flames or dyeing a painful death, one thing about Gods, you don't diss their looks)_

**Hera's POV**

_I can't believe Zeus how could he do that to Percy and then he had the nerve to ban me from seeing him for a week. I am going to beat him up so bad that he won't be able to move for a month .Well at least I can see him now._

I bust though the door to the room that Percy was being kept in.

I looked around the room, no one was in there, I started hyperventilating he wasn't there what could have happened to him could he have been taken, did someb-. My internal rambling was cut off when I heard someone cautiously call my name.

"Hera" I heard the voice say

_Percy. _I immediately turned around and embraced said demi-god

"Hera, what happened... why did it hurt" I looked down at the boy in my arms tears were streaming down his face.

"I-I don't know Percy, but I promise I will try to find out" I whispered to the shaking boy

"Thank you" I could barely hear his quiet voice "Can I go outside please?"

"Yes of course you can"

The young boy broke out of my grip and was heading for t he door when he finally asked the dreaded question "What am I God of?"

_Oh damn_

_Please don't hate me _I prayed "Um well your God of Humanity and the Consort of the Gods" I looked at his facial expressions they ranged from happiness to hate and finally the one that worried me most depression.

**Percy's POV**

I just stood there shell shocked, not believing what I had just heard. I had to be a mistake right, right. I felt a range of emotions when I realised she was not joking, but they were gone before I could even put a name to most of them, in seconds all I could feel was depression.

"Oh" was all I said but that one word meant a whole lot of things, I was mad at all of the Olympians but I felt betrayed especially by Hera, I never wanted to be a God. So I did the only thing I could in that situation, I ran and ran like Hell itself was on my tail.

I never stopped my only thought was _Why_ I asked this question so may time I thought my head was going to explode. I must have somehow got into the centre of New York because next thing I knew I was kneeling by the side of the road gulping down air.

I rose unsteadily to my feet and leaned against the wall seeking comfort in its solid form. I felt very drowsy it was evening the sun was beginning to set. I lifted my head to find a place to sleep, the good news was that there was an alley bad news this wasn't the nicest area of New York. But at that moment I couldn't care less, the dark of the alley beckoned me, I happily obliged and slumped down in the corner and let sleep over take me.


	4. Hit

A/N: I am not sure about names for the girl so could you help me :D

Hit

**Drunk Man's POV**

Me and a few of the guys were down at the pub having a few beers, just to help pass the time ya know, when the barman says were not welcome any more just like that, the nerve of that guy I'd like to knock some sense into him.

_Who does he think he is God _I snorted out loud at that after all it was a ridiculous idea. Erick must have heard me because he turned around to look at me.

"You okay" He slurred.

"Yup" I slurred back just as drunk.

"I'm bored let's do something fun, Dan".

"Dan, who's Dan" I said staggering over to him.

"You" he giggled.

"Oh" was my ingenious reply.

"Stupid, Oh look what do we have here, an ickle boy"

I took a step forward so I could see what he was looking at and it turns out he was right, there in the alley was a sleeping boy he looked pretty pathetic just lying there.

"Let's have a little fun" he said turning to me a stupid smile on his face.

Next thing I know Erick's punching him with no mercy, without knowing why I went to help him by holding the boys arms behind his back so Erick could get a good shot at his stomach. All the while I am enjoying it in a sick twisted way, I know it's wrong but I crave for him to hurt more it feels good the way the sound of his head hitting the wall where Erick has shoved him against echoes around the alley.

**Percy's POV**

I hears them coming I knew they were there but I didn't put up a fight, why should I. I don't want to live I want to die right now I see no point in living, the Gods took everything from me.

I made no sound when they started beating me, I didn't care, I liked the pain it took my mind off of... Annabeth she was the reason I didn't take Godhood the first time.

It felt like a lifetime but eventually the two men left me I was badly beaten but I managed to stand and crawly out of the alley. If they couldn't finish the job then I would. I would kill myself.

With this thought in my mind I walk through the streets of Manhattan. I needed a motorway, that would be the best option the cars would hit me with more force.

I walked. I walked some more. I walked even more. I saw the motorway.

It had taken a while to get there but I was here now, it was still night-time, I just hoped that no one would see me and try to stop me.

I was standing in the grassy part of the motor way the part that divides the roads.

This was it. This was the end for me. I stood still for a moment to say goodbye to everyone that I loved, but my thoughts would not stay off of Annabeth or long. Taking a deep breath I looked around there was a driver coming they were driving fast and I suspected they were drunk or high either way it was good for me, I wrapped my coat closer around me, I had zapped some clean clothes on earlier after all I didn't want to die looking like a tramp did I, I ran into the middle of the road right in front of the drivers path, I kept low just in case they saw me and swerved out of my way. They were getting closer they were going to hit me. I straightened up so I could see the man who was about to kill me, I was disappointed it was a girl I saw she looked about my age. In my last few moments I felt slightly bad, the girl who killed me would have my blood on her hands.

_Oh well _

The car made contact. I went flying up in the air as if I weighed no more than a rag doll. My body hit the road. I was seeing stars and flashing lights, but most of all I felt the pain and I welcomed it, the burning sensation washing through my limbs effulging my body completely with its red hot touch. I felt something splatter against my face.

_Huh that's weird it wasn't raining a few minutes ago._

I blacked out just as I heard sirens in the distance.


End file.
